


Club Night

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Harry and Louis before Louis goes out for the night. Just a little drabble I came up with this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Night

“Lou, do you really have to go out tonight?” Harry asked, leaning against the bathroom door frame, “You just got here.” 

“You know I do, Haz,” Lou smiled sweetly at Harry through the reflection of the mirror, “It’s just work, see it as that. It’s just me going to work. It’s a job. Nothing ever happens.”

“You always look so happy,” Harry kicked the carpet.

“I told you to stay away from those magazines,” Louis shook his head, “Really, Haz. I’m having a good time because that’s what I’m supposed to do, love. I get drunk. I laugh. I have myself a good time. Give them what they want to see. And then I go back to the hotel. And then in the morning, I come home. Nothing happens, love. You know that.”

“I know,” Harry grumbled. He was in a sour mood. He hadn’t seen Louis in weeks and here he was finally, and they’d barely had ten minutes together. But the random club girls? They had hours with him. It made Harry’s stomach churn.

“Hey,” Louis stepped away from styling his hair and turned to Harry, “Don’t do this, Haz. If I could, I’d stay here with you all night. But I can’t. This is work, Haz. It’s my job. It’s my job to go out and drink and club and be papped with random girls. It’s my job to make sure everything is in order first before you and I…”

“I know,” Harry’s eyes fell, “I just miss you.”

“You’ll live,” Louis’ mood softened, “Just keep telling yourself it’s better than last year.”

“Better than last year,” Harry repeated.

“I’m not having to date any of them,” Louis chuckled, “and I have a very strict limited-physical-contact policy. If they don’t respect it, they get tossed out. Simple as that. And I always come home to you, love. When I can. You know that.”

“Don’t suppose I could put on a blonde wig and dress up in a dress and heels and pretend to…”

“They’d be on to us, love,” Louis chuckled at the thought, “I mean you saw how easily they saw through our mascot plan at the football game. I’ll text you though, darling. And I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

“Lou…” Harry shuffled, “When can you and I finally go out together?”

“I don’t know,” Louis sighed, it felt endless, “All I know is we can’t until I play their little games. I’m doing this for us, babe. So please don’t make it harder than it already is. You don’t know how much I miss you. And stay away from those fucking mags, Haz. Jesus. They only show the pictures of me laughing and drinking because that’s what they have to. They don’t see the pictures of me checking my phone. Or facetiming you in the car.”

Harry smiled meekly, “I love you, Lou.”

“And I love you, Haz.”


End file.
